Muscles cars and freedom
by DealerofFate
Summary: They used to run this town but then they decided to leave, now they're children are about to find out that the last name Scott can be a blessing and a curse. Hey guys im back.
1. Chapter 1

Tree Hill, NC

Tree Hill High

A Black Chevelle pulls into the parking lot just as the last bell rings for homeroom. The two doors open and from the driver side steps out a tall blonde haired boy with blue eyes and a muscular body. His outfit consisting of jeans, a t shirt and a leather jacket. From the passenger side steps a brunette haired boy with hazel eyes and a leaner body than his counter part. His outfit consisting of jeans and a polo with a back pack hanging off his shoulder as his eyes scan the campus. He looks over to his counter part who had moved his seat forward so that he could let the third member of their group out. The last one that stepped out was a short girl with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and dimples when she smiled. She smoothed her knee length skirt and fixed her top as she grabbed her bag. As her cohort shut the door once she was out, they were joined by there friend from the passenger side. The three surveyed the school campus. They had heard stories from their parents about it but they never thought they would actually end up here.

The girl looked around and shook her head.

"Seriously, I mean I know I caused some problems in New York but what did I do to deserve being sent here?"

The boys both looked down at their younger sister incredulously as they both almost yelled at her.

"You? What about us?"

The blonde looked at his brother; sure they had gotten into a few fights but nothing to really warrant being sent here.

"I mean so we beat the shit out of the Coelho twins but they had it coming."

The brunette looked at his brother and nodded his head in agreement before speaking.

"Besides we were just defending your honor, like dad has told us to do."

The girl rolls her eyes and smiles as she shakes her head.

"I love you two goofs but you don't need to beat up every guy who talks trash about me, just the ones that break my heart and that I want you to beat up. Got it?"

Both boys nodded their heads as they started to follow their sister towards the main doors. They walked down the hall and to the office. Once inside the office, a blonde haired woman who seemed to be a little too perky greeted them. A nameplate on her desk read "Bevin Smith". The three just looked at each other knowing the name Bevin and the last name Smith came with some rather comical stories. The girl was the first one to speak bringing the older lady out of the trance she was in from looking at her computer.

"Hi my names Sophia and my brothers and I are wondering if you could give us our schedules?"

Sophia smiled her big dimpled smile that could get her out of any trouble with most adults and boys with exception of her brothers and father and mother.

The blonde nodded and smiled. "Sure I just need your full names."

The tall blonde went first since he was the oldest of the triplets.

"Braedon Keith Scott, transferring from Calhoun School in New York City, New York."

Bevin printed out his information and handed it to him.

Next was the tall Brunette the middle of the bunch being born three minutes after his brother Braedon.

" Alexander Roe Scott, Transferring from Calhoun School New York City, New York."

Bevin looked up at both boys and swore they looked oddly familiar to her but she shrugged it off. Lastly was Sophia who just looked at her brothers two schedules seeing they had lunch together.

"Sophia Rachel Scott, transferring from Calhoun School in New York City, New York."

The blonde blinked and nodded as she handed the last paper out.

"Wow looks like Tree Hill is a very popular place for people with the last name of Scott, I mean we already have our Class president, Lilly Scott and our Basketball captain Jamie Scott here, with you three it might get a little more crowded and complicated. But even before them it was Nathan and Lucas Scott and then Nathan married Haley and she became a Scott."

The triplets just rolled there eyes and quickly excused themselves before they heard anymore. They knew more and probably knew the whole story better than anyone in the town save for a few people. They walked down the hall and stopped, promising to see each other at lunch.

Braedon had found the morning had gone by fast and now found himself sitting at an empty table waiting for his brother and sister to join him. As he sat there eating his food and reading a book his father had recommended to him he saw a large shadow come over him, followed by a voice that sounded a little rough.

"Yo new kid, I suggest you move cause you're sitting at our table."

Braedon kept eating his food and reading until he heard another voice.

"Hey dipshit, are you stupid or something, we said move. If you don't move we'll have to make you move and we wont be very nice about it."

Braedon was about to respond when he heard his brother's voice.

"Yo B thanks for finding a table."

Alex quickly sat down and then noticed the two boys standing over Braedons shoulder.

"Who are these two clowns?"

"We're the ones that usually sit here and unless you and your brother want you're ass beat by us and the rest of our group I suggest you leave."

Alex looked at his brother and raised his eyebrow. Braedon just shrugged as he finished his sandwich and watched as their sister came over and flopped down.

"I swear this school is horrible, I mean my teacher assigned us homework on the first day but you know what the funny part is she assigned us a book to read but oh no not just any book, she assigned Ravens, oh and here's the best part, She's also got…" Before Sophia could go on she saw the two boys standing there with there jaws open gawking at her.

"Uh Alex, Braedon, who the hell are your new friends and why are they starring at me like I'm a piece of meat?"

The first of the boys, a raven-haired boy with green eyes smiled and leaned closer to Sophia. "The names Jude Baker and I'd sure love to take you out and show you around this town sweet thing and maybe if you're lucky I'll even take you back to my place and let you spend the night."

Sophia looked at her brothers who just shook there heads as the boy put his hand on hers and kept smiling. She picked up the boys hand and removed it from hers.

"I'm sorry my mother always told me to never date douche bags so I'm going to have to decline your offer."

Jude stood up and started to walk away as his brother chuckled and decided to try his hand.

"I apologize for my brother he can-" but before he could finish his statement Sophia cut him off

"Let me guess he can be a real jackass to girls but you're the nice one so I should come to you if I ever need help getting around is that right?"

The boy sat there and before he cold even say something a third boy came over followed by three girls.

"Hey David whats going on I just saw Jude and it looked like someone crushed his ego."

"Nah Jamie he just got shot down by this pretty thing right here, but I'm glad you're here, maybe you can make these losers leave our table, well except for sweet ass right here."

David sent a smirk Sophia's way who just rolled her eyes and scoffed.

Jamie looked the two guys over and then at Sophia. "Yeah why don't you two losers leave and let the pretty girl sit with some real company so she doesn't have to take pity on you."

Just as both Alex and Braedon stood up and got in Jamie's face Sophia shook her head and got between the two sides.

"Alright calm down boys, lets not get into a fight or anything, I mean it is the first day of school and besides I'm sure Pretty boy doesn't want his face all messed up from getting his ass handed to him by my brothers now does he?"

Jamie just glared at the two boys and took a step back. "You know what you two can have the table, but for the record your sister dresses like a slut." Jamie smiled and started to walk away as the girls snickered at his comment. He didn't get three steps though before Braedon grabbed his shoulder and slammed his fist into his face breaking his nose and sending him to the ground. Jamie got up and tackled Braedon as Alex and David starting go it along with Jude. Just as the fight got serious a voice called them off.

"Dam it Scott can't we go one week without you getting into a fight!"

All three boys stopped as they saw two girls standing there with there arms folded over there chest. As Braedon and Alex stood up and dusted themselves off there eyes went wide in shock. There standing in front of them was none other then their child hood friends the Jagieslki sisters Jenny and Sara,. Jenny stood there in jeans and a halter top with black high heels, she was definitely her mothers daughter. She bit her lip nervously as she felt Alex's eyes on her. Sara on the other hand swallowed hard as she eyed Braedon up and down. He'd gotten taller and a little bit more muscular since she last saw him. She decided then that she needed to hug him and in a split second she had her arms around him and her face buried into his chest. She inhaled his sent of sweat, gasoline and Hugo Boss Cologne, forgetting everyone else was around.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again. I've missed you so much."

Braedon closed his eyes and just kept holding her.

"I promised we'd see each other again someday, just didn't think it would be this soon."

Jamie looked at the exchange between the girls and the guys as did Jude and David.

"So my brothers get hellos but I get nothing, I see where the love is." Sophia stood there smiling as both girls turned and looked at her and laughed as they went over and hugged her.

Sara broke away from Braedon and went and gave her life long best friend a hug.

"I've missed you dimples."

"I've missed you too red."

Jenny stood there smiling as Sophia looked at her and then went over and also gave her hug.

"How you been sunshine."

"Good but I have a feeling I'm going to be better now that you and the guys are here."

Sophia smiled as the boys came and stood behind her. Jamie and the other two just stood there and looked at the group, though no words we're spoke you could tell that there was a lot going on. Since lunch was almost ending Jamie cleared his throat bringing everyone back to the present.

"Excuse me but do you mind telling me what is going on here? I mean Jenny you want to explain how my girlfriend knows the three new kids."

Alex narrowed his eyes and looked directly at Jenny who lowered her head and backed away from the group.

"These are mine and Saras friends from New York. When we lived up there with our parents, we spent a lot of time with the Sc… Braedon, Sophia and Alex since our parents and their parents are very good friends."

Jamie nodded his head as he looked Alex over and stepped closer. Placing an arm around Jenny he started to lead her away. Sara smiled at the group and quickly gave Sophia her cell number so they could talk later.

Sophia looked around as she ran a hand through her long sandy brown locks and smiled.

"Well at least we found one good thing about being in Tree Hill."

They boys just stood there watching the direction they saw the girls go off.

The trio had been lucky and had there last class together but unfortunately so did the kids Jamie, Jude, and Davis along with the twins and a new girl who had long black hair and blue eyes. She walked into class like she owned it and was the queen of the world. It just made Sophia hate her in an instant. As she saw Braedon, Alex, and Sophia she introduced herself

"Hi, I'm Lilly Roe Scott, you must be the new kids I heard about earlier."

Sophia decided to answer for her brothers, as Jamie looked on irritated that his cousin was talking to them.

"Yeah we just moved here the other day from New York City. I'm Sophia and these are my brothers Alex and Braedon."

"Oh wow New York City, that's amazing, what brings you down to Tree Hill?"

"Our parents are from here and wanted to move back."

"Oh cool whoa re your parents? I might recognize the names."

Moving her hand to point to Jamie and the rest of her group.

"We grew up here and our parents did too."

Sophia started to speak when Braedon cut her off.

"Eugene and Penelope Davis."

"Huh I don't recognize those names. Well if you guys need any help navigating this town just let me know."

The triplets all shared a look and breathed a sigh of relief that there covers still hadn't been blow well except by Jenny and Sara.

New York City.

A brunette woman stepped out of a black Bentley with a phone pressed to her ear as she walked. Her body clad in tight red dress her black heels clicking on the cement as she walked into the upscale apartment building where she lived.

"Yes they're down there already. No they're staying where they'll be comfortable, because we thought it would be better for them to stay there rather than his old house. Yes I'm sure. Mom I really don't want to get into it right now. Yes I know you love them very much and they love you but if you go down it'll just make it awkward for them. I mean there last name is Scott; you know what weight that carries in that town. Besides Sam should be down their once they get out of school so she'll look after them. Alright, good bye mother."

As the brunette ended her call she walked into the building waving to the doorman and the concierge at the front desk. She quickly stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for her top floor apartment. The whole ride up she thought about her kids and how she missed them greatly. She didn't want to send them down to Tree Hill but they left her and her husband no choice. As the door elevator dinged to tell her she reached her apartment she turned the lights on and slipped her heels off. She poured herself a glass of wine and headed to the bedroom where she changed into an old grey hoodie and a pair of pajama pants. Even though she had millions of dollars she still liked to dress down.

As she relaxed she heard the door open and when she turned to see who it was she was greeted with the sight of a tall blonde haired man with blue eyes in a black suit with a red shirt and a freshly shaved head. He gave her a smile that always made her heart race even after being with him for eighteen years. She jumped off the couch and ran towards him. leaping mid air and landing in his arms as she kissed his lips and he held her tight supporting her with just his arms alone.

"I've missed you pretty girl, so much."

"I've missed you too Broody."


	2. Chapter 2

A young brunette made her way down the main sidewalks of Tree Hill determined to find the place her mom and dad had told her had great food even though they both hadn't been there in eighteen years. She had tried to reason that maybe the café was closed and sold to someone else, she even mused that it may have even become a Clothes over Bros to which her mother just glared at her. So she continued on her walk down the streets until she saw it, just like the photos, Karen's Café. She stopped and stared at the building for a while, not really sure if she wanted to go in and try some food or stay out.

She checked her watch and realized she had time to kill before her young siblings were done with school. She strode across the street and walked up the steps and right inside. She took in the look of the place and saw several photos that caught her eye. One that showed the Ravens basketball team when they won their first state championship especially intrigued her. She looked at the photo and could see her Aunt Rachel, her Uncle Jake, her dad, her mom and others she had only heard stories about. She found it somewhat funny that this is the earliest picture of her parents together and yet it was before they had officially meet and gotten together.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a womans soft voice.

"Excuse but can I help you with something?"

She turned to see an older woman with black hair smiling at her. She knew instantly who this woman was as she had seen pictures and heard stories about her but due to some bad blood she was never able to meet her until now. She had to admit she looked good for being in her fifties.

"No I was just looking at some of the photos you have up here on the wall."

The woman smiled as she saw what photo the young girl was looking at.

"Ah the first state Championship the Ravens won. I remember that game, my Son Lucas was the Captain of the team at the time and his younger brother Nathan played as a freshman that year."

"Oh is Nathan also you son?"

"No he is Lucas's half brother, it's a long and complicated story."

The girl smiles and nods her head in understanding, having heard the story before along with a few other tidbits.

"So what brings you to Tree Hill? I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

The brunette smiled at the older woman before responding.

"Samantha, Samantha Davis, and I recently moved here with my family since they grew up here. They wanted my younger siblings to get to know this place too."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Samantha, I'm Karen and this is my café. What were your parents names I may have heard of them"?

Samantha swallowed hard before responding.

"Penelope and Eugene Davis, they were a few years apart in high school and didn't really stick out."

Karen looked at the girl as she tried to remember anyone with those names.

"Sorry I don't recognize them but its funny because my son Lucas's middle name is Eugene and well the whore he knocked up had a middle name of Penelope but I haven't heard from them almost eighteen years, not since she left and my son went after her against my wishes."

Sam stood there and listened to what Karen had said as much as she wanted to go off her for the way she talked about her mother but she bit her tongue. Instead Sam just put on a smile and nodded her head.

"well like I said they didn't really stick out much but it was great meeting you Karen and I'm sorry I have to go." With that Sam exited the café just as a group was coming into the café. She immediately noticed the two twin girls in the group and glared at them as they noticed her."

She heard the tall blonde guy ask the one girl who she was but both twins just brushed it off saying no one important. Samantha kept walking, back to where she parked her car and the whole time she kept thinking how this small town was about to become a giant cluster fuck.

It wasn't long before Sam found herself standing in front of a big white house with a bright red door. She had to smile because it reminded her of the door to her parents place, well the door to every place they owned was red. Her dad said it was because of her mom, where as her mom said it was because of her dad's old sentimentality. She however knew the real reason. It signified where they're hearts were. No matter where they were or if they were together or not, there hearts always stayed behind the red doors.

After finding the spare key under the matt, Sam let herself in and began to walk around the house. Her eyes glancing around the insides of the house and had smile. Everything inside just screamed her grandmother and she took comfort in that. She made her way to the kitchen and began to get some food out so she could cook her siblings up some dinner since they'll be home soon.

The triplets pulled up to the house to see black 69 Barracuda sitting in the driveway. They all instantly shared a look as they made there way inside the house and were instantly greeted with the smell of home made food. It reminded them of Home, of New York but more importantly it remind them of there family. They all quickly ran into the kitchen to see the big sister Sam just finish setting the table before pouring herself a glass of wine.

Sophia was the first to say something as she ran over and gave her big sister a hug.

"Oh my god, Sammi, you're here!"

Sam almost fell over as she felt the girl practically tackler her into a hug.

"Hi to you too Sophia. Braedon you look like you put on some muscle, Alex you look like you got a little leaner."

Braedon smiled as he went over and gave his older sister a kiss on the right cheek as his brother kissed her left.

"We didn't know you were coming down. I figured mom and dad would have sent Aunt Quinn or Uncle Clay."

Sam looked at her brother Braedon and smiled before answering.

"Well you we're going to get grandma, aunt Alex and aunt Quinn but I convinced mom that I would be enough besides dad wanted me down here to keep an eye on you guys since I'm not as invasive as grandma and my face isn't known like Quinn's."

Braedon smiled and nodded content with that answer to his question, he just wished his parents were here but more importantly he could use his best friend too. A sad thought came to his mind when he thought of his best friend and the last words he said to him before he left for Tree Hill. He shouldn't have said them but he was just so angry for him and her going behind his back like that besides he promised him he didn't have feelings for her but he knew he should have just listened to Alex and not get involved.

He watched as his siblings sat down to eat there food and talked and they all got caught up with what Sam had been doing since they last saw her and what she was going to be doing now. It felt good to have his family around, granted he always had his younger siblings, he enjoyed it more when the rest were there too. He thought maybe next time his parents will come down but he know what kind of storm that would create, especially down here in Tree Hill.

Manhatten, New York City

Logan Evans stood on the balcony of his parents high-rise apartment just admiring the lights, a phone in his hand with an old number on the screen. He pressed call and waited as he heard the phone ring. The seconds seems like hours until he heard her pick up and just heard her voice

"Hello? Hello? ….. Logan? Please say something. I know its you so please just say something. I know you love me and I love-"

That's as much as he could take listening to her voice. She sounded so broken and he wished he was there for her but it was his fault that this all happened. If only he had kept his mouth shut and never bet the Coelho twins, then none of this would have happened. But then again if he never bet the twins then he wouldn't have gotten to know her and fallen deeply in love with her. He's just lucky his uncle didn't kick his ass but then again he doesn't think that uncle Lucas knows the whole story. He was after all the favorite nephew and was treated just like his own son.

Logan took a deep breathe and slid his phone back into his pocket as he went back into the apartment and started to watch sport center as his parents talked in the living room.

On the other side of town, in another high-rise apartment laid two people who had not seen each other for a very long time. the bed was a mess of tangled arms and legs with bed sheets going every witch way. You couldn't be certain where one body started and the other began. The brunette laid there with her head on the blonde's naked muscular chest while his fingers traced circles on her back. Soft murmurs escaped the brunettes lips as she felt her husbands fingers along her skin. It wasn't long before she began to shift and lifted her head to look at her blonde companion. A beautiful dimpled smile appearing on her lips as she kisses his lips softly, as if to make sure he wasn't a dream all the while his eyes traced every feature of her face. It amazed him how even now after nineteen years she could still take his breathe away as if she was the goddess who gave him life. A smile appearing on his lips as he pulled her up so he could kiss her back before his hands went back to roaming her soft beautiful skin.

"I ever tell you how beautiful you are pretty girl?"

"MMM more times than I can remember Broody."

"That's because its true, I missed you and the children while I was away. But now that the work is done and I can spend as much time with you and and the kids and our friends as I want."

The brunette smiled and kissed the blondes lips as she got up and straddled his waist.

"You're sure daddy doesn't need you out there or is he finally letting me have my husband back?"

The blonde smiled as his hands ran up her sides and explored her body as he marveled at her beauty. "He said that no matter what family comes first and to not make the mistakes he made, besides when I brought up Tree Hill he said that he might be purchasing some buildings and business down there and that our return home may be sooner than we think."

The brunette raised an eyebrow at him before leaning down and kissing his lips. "Can you imagine how much of an uproar that is going to cause. I mean Haley and Nathan hate us and then there's your mom…."

She saw the look in his eyes of pain and guilt when she brought up his mother forgetting that she practically threw him out when she found out she was going to be a grandmother and that she was the mother. She always know Karen didn't like her and she didn't care cause she loved Lucas and knew Lucas loved her. She had tried to break it off and to move away so no one knew but he followed. First LA, then Miami, Las Vegas, and finally catching up to her in New York City and confessing his love for her and there children. "Sorry babe I know that's still a sore subject."

"its alright pretty girl besides I have all the family I need with you, the kids, Clay, Quinn, Logan, Rachel, Jake and the twins and not mention Alex and Chase."

"Yeah Id say we're a pretty great family, but I was thinking maybe its time we did go home. I don't want to wait on daddy, I want to see our children now."

The blonde raised up a little as he watched his wife bite her lip and smiled as he kissed her.

"God I was hoping you were going to say that. I'll call Edward and tell him to get the jet fired up besides I kind of already sent the cars down."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

Tree Hill

A tall boy in a gray hooded sweatshirt runs down the road dribbling a basketball. His head phones in his ears blasting and tuning out the rest of the world as he only focuses on the ball in his hands. It isn't long before he finds himself at an old basketball court by a river. It looks old and run down but the hoops and backboards are still good. He decides to shoot around a little bit and it isn't long before he's meet with another person in a grey hooded sweatshirt. He smiles over at his companion.

"Took you long enough Alex."

"Well not all of us are as fast as you Braedon. Now shall it be the usual play till 21 or just go until we get tired?"

Braedon smiled at his brother but before he could speak they were interrupted by a modified Toyota pulling up to the court with three guys walking out. The twins looked at eachother as they came face to face with Jude, Davis and Jamie.

Jamie walked around them looking them over, not really paying attention to the old Scott auto body hoodies that adorned them.

"so you two losers play ball. Well I'm going to tell you this now and you better listen since we got interrupted earlier. Stay away from the twins, stay away from my cousin, and make sure you never come out for the ream because we don't need two losers like you to bring us down unless you two want to get your ass beat. We run this school so if I was you, I'd be careful."

With that the three goys got back in the car and left, leaving the twins to figure out just what they're going to do.

Oh Tree Hill is going to become one fun place.


	3. Chapter 3

Manhattan, New York City

Brooke and Lucas were busy packing up there apartment, only leaving some furniture they knew they didn't need and a few other things that they already had in Tree Hill. Well Lucas was packing with the help of Clay and Logan as Brooke sat at the table sipping wine with Quinn. They were going through some magazines. Brooke was commenting on what people were wearing and Quinn was busy critiquing the photographers who took the photos of some of the models. Every now and then Quinn would look over at Lucas and Logan as if she was expecting Lucas to pick the eighteen-year-old up by his neck and pin him against the wall. Before she could say something Brooke broke the silence.

"You can stop keeping an eye on him, Lucas isn't going to kill your son Quinn. I mean he's pissed about it but not for the reasons that you think."

Quinn looked over at Brooke as she flipped through the magazine. "What do you mean? Isn't he mad that Logan was trying to date Sophia?"

Brooke looked at Quinn and raised an eyebrow at her as she laid her magazine on the table. "Hey Broody, are you almost done packing?"

Lucas came walking in followed by Clay and Logan. He leaned down and kissed Brookes lips as he went over to the fridge and grabbed a beer for himself and clay and tossed Logan water.

"Yeah babe that was the last of the boxes for the moving guys. All we need to to do is grab our bags and go to the airport tomorrow morning."

"Good then I think its time we talked about the gorilla in the room because your godson looks like he's about to start groveling for forgiveness."

The adults all turned to look at Logan who had almost choked on his water as he suddenly got really nervous.

Lucas smiles and takes a seat at the table as does Clay and Logan. "Yeah I guess it is."

Logan takes a giant swig of his water and tries to compose himself. "First off Aunt Brooke, Uncle Lucas I am so sorry for what I did. I didn't mean for any of it to happen I swear."

Brooke arched her eyebrow at him as she sat next to her husband. "Which part would that be? The breaking our daughters heart or the using her to win a stupid bet with two most pompous kids in school and having her tormented at school as you stood idly by?"

Lucas decided now was the time to chime in. "Or the fact that you helped get our sons expelled from school?"

"Whoa Luke, I thought we've been over this, Logan went to the headmaster to plead for them but the head master didn't let him state his case.."

Lucas shot Clay a look that made him shut up instantly. "As I was saying before because we understand that you are very sorry for what transpired and that you never meant to hurt our daughter or get our sons expelled. Logan you are like another son to me and I know that Braedon and Alex consider you a brother but what I need to know is how you really feel about Sophia?"

Lucas took a swig of his beer as studied his godson's face. He can tell he is having a difficult time deciding on how he should answer because he's not sure how his godparents will react. "I have cared for her no…. I have loved her for as long as I can remember. I never acted on it because I thought she could do better than me so when the Coelho brothers bet me I couldn't get her I just kind of went along. But I swear that I never meant for her to get hurt or for the guys to get expelled, I swear."

"We know that Logan we just needed to hear you say it." Brooke then looked over at her husband with a loving smile. "There now that we have hat out of the way I think its time we went out for some dinner, and then Lucas and I have a plane to catch."

As the adults went to grab there coats. Logan's thoughts drifted to Sophia and what she was doing now in Tree Hill.

Tree Hill

Thanking god it was Saturday, the triplets and Sam decided they would go out and explore the town a little more. They all piled into the black Chevelle and fired up the engine. They felt at home driving around the streets, mainly because they had seen pictures and heard so many stories of there parents crazy times in the town.

They passed the old basketball court by the river on which their dad and uncles used to practice and their mom and aunts used to watch them. They drove past their dad's childhood home that sat vacant since their grandmother moved in with their granddad. They finally came to the small Café they had heard so much about and that their sister had visited earlier the day before.

Braedon was the first to step out of the car after parking it across the street. He moved his seat and allowed Sophia to climb out as Sam and Alex climbed out from the passenger side. "So this is where our other Grandmother works?"

Braedon surveyed the outside exterior of the building, finding it kind of dull for his taste but he wouldn't let that deter his judgment of the food.

The group made their way across the street and walked in to see that the café wasn't very busy which was good since they didn't have to worry about a crowd.

At the sound of the bell chiming once the door was opened and the group came in. They heard a voice from the back, which sounded familiar to Sophia, but she couldn't place it. It wasn't until the lady come out that she realized it was her English Teacher, Mrs. Scott.

"Hi what can I get for you? Oh Sophia, its good to see you again, how did your first day at Tree Hill High go?"

The boys stood at the woman and then glanced over at their sister as they could tell she was a little uncomfortable. "Uh it went well, thank you."

"Good and have you started reading Ravens at all?"

"yeah um actually I wanted to talk to you about that…."

"Oh how silly I forgot to introduce myself to you all. I'm Haley James Scott, I'm Sophia's English teacher."

Sam smiled and extended her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Scott, I'm Samantha Sophia's older sister and these are our brothers Alex and Braedon."

"It's a pleasure. You know you two boys remind me of someone I used to go to school with, well he was a senior when I was a freshman, Lucas Scott? He's a big famous writer and businessman now I hear. He actually wrote the story Ravens."

Sam decided to speak for the group but before she could the door of the café opened again and there stood two people that neither the group or the teacher thought they would see in Tree Hill for a long time.

"See I told you we'd find them here…" The speaker stopped as she saw the brunette standing there wide eyed and mouth hanging open as she stared at the couple.

The speakers partner squinted and glared at the brunette who he wasn't fond of seeing.

Finally the brunette squeaked out one word. "Brooke."

Brooke gave Haley a very cold stare before answering. "Haley, good to see you're doing well. I see you've meet mine and Lucas's children."

Haley's eyes went wide as she turned to look at the four in the booth. Now it hit her that the boys looked exactly like Lucas with a little Brooke in them where as Sophia was an exact copy of Brooke but with a little Lucas in her. She just couldn't place where the eldest girl fit in.

The children all got up and ran over to hug their parents as Haley just stood there speechless as she saw the sight in front of her. She would have never imagined that Lucas and Brooke would have lasted let alone had children.

Lucas looked at Haley and then whispered into Brookes ear who nodded and then spoke.

"Come on how about we go home and fix up some nice home made lunch."

She started to usher her kids out of the café as Lucas stood there looking at the inside of the café, a place he once called home. Brooke walked back as Haley stood there slack jawed.

"My god Brooke you're back and you look amazing and you're even with Lucas."

Lucas's eyes became very cold and dark as he glared down at Haley but before he could speak his lovely and elegant wife beat him to it.

"Can it Haley, yes we came back but do not mistake our reasons for coming back, as far as I'm concerned you, Nathan, Peyton, and Felix mean nothing to me. We will be cordial in public and when talking about my children's academics but If any of you try and pull what you pulled back when we were in high school, I promise you I will make you regret it."

Haley's face went white as she heard Brooke's words. She wasn't the same girl that left Tree Hill scared of what people might think of her after losing all her friends.

Haley only nodded as Brooke proceeded to walk out of the Café.

Lucas just smiled and started to follow when a voice stopped him.

"Lucas is that you?

Brooke looked back at her husband and he silently nodded his head to tell her its alright and that he'll be home in a bit. For this was a talk that he had been meaning to have for quite some time. She nods and mouths "I Love You" before leaving.

Lucas turns around to see his mother Karen standing there, she looked a little older then the last time he saw her, when he said he was going after Brooke.

"My god it is you and you're back."

She went to hug him but he put his hand up to stop her.

"Mom you may have forgotten but I haven't. I didn't come back here to mend broken fences, I came back here because it's what's best for my family.'

Karen became very shocked, to think that her boy could have a family and never tell her about it let alone meet the lady her son had married. But then again she had never bothered to hell him that she had become pregnant with Lilly before he left. She knew her relationship with her son was broken but maybe she could still be a good grandmother.

"So you have a wife and children then… I'd like to meet them if you let me and I'd like you to meet your sister, Lilly. I had only found out a few days before you left."

Lucas stood there taken back for a moment, gone was the lady that was furious at him for getting his high school girlfriend pregnant and throwing his life away but in her place stood a lady who looked to make amends. All he could do was nod his head before turning to leave the cafe and meet his wife at their house.


End file.
